List of Grace's romantic partners
This is a list of all characters who appeared or were mentioned to have had a romantic relationship with Grace. Before the show Alan Finkelman Alan took Grace to her first boy-girl dance. She remembers him being "gorgeous, like a Jewish Scott Baio". During the dance, Grace runs to the bathroom to reapply her Bonnie Belle Dr. Pepper lip smacker and prepare for the slow dance. However, when Grace comes back, she finds Alan dancing with another girl, leaving her heartbroken.Crouching Father, Hidden Husband Adam Adam is the boy Grace went to the Hawthorne junior high prom on April 16, 1980.The Unsinkable Mommy Adler Bobby Kay Bobby Kay is boy Grace dated when she was 16. She mentions letting him only to second because she was a "good girl".Love Plus One Scott Barkey Scott is a guy Grace's mother set her up with. She recalls that Scott "had to touch everything 10 times, then smell it."Whose Mom Is It, Anyway? Stanley Fink Stanley is a mortician Grace's mother set her up with. Grace considers this one of her worst dates as she recalls "he touch. Will Truman Main article: Will Truman Grace dated Will while attending Columbia University where they lived in dorm rooms across the hall from each other. On the weekend Grace was planning to lose her virginity to him, Will impulsively proposes to her to keep them from having sex, realizing that he is gay. He eventually comes out later that night and they stop communicating for a year. After bumping into each other at the supermarket, Will become her best friend.Lows in the Mid-Eighties Xander Freeman Xander is one of the guys who used to flirt with Grace before she met Danny. She remember him as being sweet, and that he liked to smell her hair. In an attempt to rid Grace of an ongoing dry spell, Karen calls Xander but hears that he now has a "ho ho ho" chortle (implying he has gotten fat) so she hangs up immediately.Where There's a Will, There's No Way Season 1 Danny Main article: Danny Danny is Grace's boyfriend at the start of the series. While Grace was contemplating on breaking up with him, he unexpectedly proposes and Grace accepts. Will then admits to Grace that he thinks she deserves someone better than Danny, which devastates her. After realizing all the things Will has said is true, Grace runs off at the day of their wedding and goes to Will (in her wedding gown, nonetheless) before moving out of Danny's.Love and Marriage On Danny's wedding to Sarah, Grace reminisces how Danny may act childish, but is still very sweet and understanding. Campbell Campbell is a guy Grace went out with during high school. After seeing each other in Karen's cabin in the woods, they recall seeing Lover Boy together, prompting Karen to conclude that they were both geeks in high school. Their romantic evening was cut short when Will arrives at the cabin and Grace hides Campbell outside in the snow.Secrets and Lays Season 2 Adam Alex John Gregorio Main article: John Gregorio John is an artist Grace went to high school with who called her up after seeing her feature in the magazine where her boobs seemed bigger. Grace goes to his show at the Zellman gallery wearing a water-bra thinking it is the only reason he wanted to meet up.Das Boob Josh Main article: Josh Josh is Grace's bohemian boyfriend during the second season. He is shown to be gentle and soft-hearted which disgusts Karen who refers to him as "The Talented Mr. Wimp-ly". Following Karen's advise of withholding sex to "train" him into being tough, Grace gets dumped by Josh. They would later continue dating after he angrily confronts her and she feels attracted to him again.Advise And Resent While still seeing Josh, Grace starts dating Ben Doucette and contemplate on who should she break up with. In the end, Jack reveals that Josh is gay.New Will City Ben Doucette Main article: Ben Doucette Ben is a partner at Will's firm, whom Grace dates while still in a relationship with Josh. When Grace breaks up with him, Ben does not accept it, simply saying "we're good", which confuses Grace. After Karen helps Grace realize how lucky she is to have Ben, he breaks up with Grace.Grace 0, Jack 2000 Rob Main article: Rob Short after Rob and Ellen announce their engagement, Grace admits to Will that she and Rob had a one-night stand after she had just broken up with Danny and he was having troubles with Ellen. Stoner Jeff Dr. Loranger Dr. Loranger is the therapist Will starts seeing after having sex dreams about Grace. Dr. Loranger, however becomes interested in Grace and starts using his sessions with Will to get Grace into bed.He's Come Undone Season 3 Nicholas Nicholas is an ex-boyfriend of Grace who plays the cello for the Boston Symphony. Will says they argued like cats, and Grace says they made up like dogs. Nicholas meets up with Grace two years later and invites her into a three-way with his current girlfriend.Love Plus One Mark Mark is a guy whom Grace dumps after finding out he has six toes.Three's a Crowd, Six Is a Freak Show Ian Ian and Grace went to three dates before she finds out he is married.Cheaters Due to his tall stature, Jack refers to him as "Frankensti-Ian". Nathan Nathan lived in the same building as Will and Grace. After she confronts her about removing the clothes she put in the laundry, Nathan takes her on a date on his apartment set up as Venice which was originally meant for his ex-girlfriend Vicki. Although Grace seems disgusted, she agrees to go out with him.The Young and the Tactless During the third season, Nathan moves in with Will and Grace. Things become awkward when Nathan unknowingly proposes to Grace during sex and then informally during dinner but Grace, who expects a more romantic gesture, declines. Finally when Grace realizes she really wants to marry him and proposes to him, Nathan breaks up with herRules of Engagement which leaves her devastated and bed-ridden.Bed, Bath and Beyond Season 4 Glenn Gabriel Glenn is a guy Grace went to high school with. She says that she had a crush on him while he was in a band called "Suspicious Moles". They see each other again while Grace was visiting Stan in prison and after giving Glen her number, realizes he is also an inmate.They later find out he says the same thing to other girls and is just using Grace to get a lawyer.Grace in the Hole Season 6 Alex Alex is a guy Grace picked up at a restaurant so she and her friends could sit at a table for five people. Lonely for being separated from her husband, Grace lets him stay and flirts with him, inventing a story that the two of them were married to get free stuff from the restaurant. Season 7 Nick Nick is a playwright who writes greeting cards. He meets Grace after he mistakenly walks into her office instead of a Valentine's Day party. Tom Tom is a married man whom Grace had a fling with. Season 8 James Hanson Main article: James Hanson James is Will's Canadian boyfriend who Grace marries at a green card wedding. After they find out how mean and cruel he really is, Grace divorces him immediately to have him deported back to Canada. They had the marriage annulled, so like the marriage never happened. References Category:Grace's romantic partners Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters who appear only once